bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alco Nendatora
Alco Nendatora is a former Espada in Sōsuke Aizen army hes current location is unknown since he wasnt seen by anyone for over 50 years after he was defeated by a Shinigami and is thought to be dead Apearance Alco wears the standard Arrancar clothes a white jacker and white pants with both having linings on them hes masks remains are a jaw that Alco wears as a mask on hes mouth and it doesnt fall off or open when he talks but only when he opens hes mouth to fire a Cero he has a hollow hole in hes left shoulder and he has long grey hair and red eyes Personality Most of Alcos Personality is unknown but what is known is that he was patient when waiting for an order or standing by for hours he didnt apear to care much of other Arrancars as he doesnt bother helping them when they were in need once they were attacked by a strong Shinigami yet that might have been because he was following orders as he always did Synopsis Introduction Arc Coming Soon.... Skills/Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Alcos spiritual energy is tremendous as it causes devastation to his suroundings by releasing it, He doesnt apear to have any problem using it as he doesnt show any reactions about it once its released. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Alco was seen being a master at swordsmanship as he is able of easily countering an enemy with only one hand Enhanced Strength: Alco has been seen having enhanced strength once seen stopping powerfull attacks from different opponents Enhanced Speed: Alco has enhanced speed being able to dodge many attacks from hes opponents and jump into incredibly high ground without hovering Cero: Alco has a unique ability with hes Cero that he is able of changing the shape of hes Cero once he charges it and control its movements making it like a homing missle that he controlls by the movements of hes hands also the color of hes Cero is black *'Veneno Cero': (spanish for "Poison Zero") A Cero created by Alco that in it he charges a cero and then fires it over him and stops it over he head and fires more ceros until they all combine into one large black cero ball Alco then changes the shape of the black ball into a spear and sends it towards hes enemy and once it hits it creats an enormous explosion even though its a powerfull attack Alco cannot control its movements because of its large size. Sonído Master: Alcos sonido skills are incredible that once using it apears as if he's teleporting, Apearing normally without moving and then disapearing in an instant in a blink of an eye not being to follow his tracks or where he went, He then reapears it an unknown location after using it giving a great combat purpose. Hierro: Alco has shown being able of using Hierro for defense in hes battles. Zanpakutō Resurreccion: Dejar Todo Atrás (Spanish for "Leave It All Behind") is Alcos Resurreccion once he uses it he raises hes sword pointing it into the sky then quickly slashes it down unleashing a black burst of spiritual energy surounding him then it fades and reveals hes new form the in it hes mouth mask is more grown and is reaching hes neck and hes right arm is covered with a white scale kind of armor and hes hand becomes a scorpions claw with and incredibly sharp edge while the same happens to hes left arm only hes hand doesnt turn into a scorpions claw but grows long white claws from hes four fingers the claws have an apearance of a long blade reaching to Alcos feet and they have small saw-like blades on it hes torso also attains the same scales and is used for protection, also a scorpion tail grows on Alcos back that can become incredibly long if he wants to and can fire a cero from its tip. High Speed Regenaration: Once Alco uses hes resurreccion he obtains high speed regenaration being able of regenrating almost any part of hes body instantly Enhanced Hierro: Alcos Hierro becomes enhanced being able of blocking almost any attack that comes towards him Resurreccion Segunda Etapa: Alco is able of doing a second release once that happens a larger burst of black spiritual energy goes around Alco and changes him as he becomes more powerfull, Hes scorpion tail grows spikes on its tip and on the rest of the tail as well hes left hand that became a scorpion claw becomes longer and sharper, hes legs become armored with white scales and there are three toes that are sharp on the feet, hes masks remains cover hes entire face and opens 4 extra holes making it look like he has 6 eyes when he still has two, hes eyes become yellow iris with a red sclera and he grows spikes on hes back. Cero: Alcos cero becomes more powerfull as he can fire it for several places at once and cause destructive power, he can fire from hes scorpion tails tip, from his mouth, fingers or hand.